


The loved, the lost and the beautiful

by Jt4k9



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jt4k9/pseuds/Jt4k9
Summary: Everyone loves Jon, but Jon falls for only one.There is passion, there is love, there is loss, hatred and pain.The game of thrones may take a different turn, but stays the same in the end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh falling in love with the pairing!!!!  
> Tags will be added as they come

**Oberyn**

Word had reached him during a visit to Starfall, of all places in Dorne news of the family Dayne traveled fastest to their home.. the servants allways eager to gossip about the lord and his kin.

This time an old rumor returned with a vengeance thanks to a merchant returning from the cold north. White Harbor, and by default often Wintertell, were often frequented by people from all around the Seven Kingdoms, as especially at a time the maesters of the citadel in Oldtown began to whisper about the long winter ahead, the North bought mountains of food to stack away for the cold years to come.

Among those foods were also the most favored among wines the Dornish Red and all kinds of dried fruits that would survive the travels up north, a good business for Dorne and a good source of food for the north.

  
The laughs bubbling up at the lower tables brought him back to his original musings. Upon the return of a merchant the smallfolk began to talk of nothing else than the beauty of Winterfell. The black curls, red and full lips and dark violet eyes gracing the young supposedly unearthly beautiful face of the bastard child of lord Eddard Stark. 

Oberyn chuckled as he thought of the child that was rumored to be the son of the beautiful Ashara, a daughter of house Dayne, that drew the attention attention of every man and woman who laid eyes upon it. If the merchant was to be believed the child of allmost four and ten moved with a grace that not even its mother could name her own and must surely be a gift by the gods themeselves.  
With a scrowl the fat man had declared that the only person not in love with Asharas bastard was that Tully lady of Lord Stark.

With he high praise the merchant was dealing out it was only a question of time until word, of the Winter Rose, sitting up North ripe for the plucking,would reach every remote corner of the seven kingdoms. A smile graced Oberyns lips as he thought of the source of all the talk making its way through Dorne. While not a fan of the Lord of Winterfell he did respect the man, but he was still amused thinking about an annoyed and worried Ned Stark fending of travelers and lords coming under false pretense to gawk at his child, his bastard child, his very male bastard child.

It must surely have been a shock, for the northman that his son would draw this much attention, while they were in certain ways often not as prudish as the other five kingdoms north of Dorne, they weren't Dorne. Lord Stark would surely be suffering right now and while the thought of being able to watch high and mighty Lord Stark fighting to preserve his bastards virtue, amused him, Oberyn found himself wondering whether the rumors of the boy were exaggerated or true.

  
The merchant had explained that the warden of the north had been aware of the reason why so many people had started to frequent the castle in the last several month, and while he had tried to keep the boy out of sight of everyone interested in meeting him it only worked for so long until he couldn't hide him away anymore and the boy was often seen training in the courtyard with his older brother, the heir to the castle.

The sight had attracted many spectators and even more offers to foster the boy at their castle away from Winterfell, because surely it would be better to raise the boy away from Lady Catelyn, since the boys presence was surely an insult. After an anraged fist being pounded into the table at which the Stark family dined the topic was laid to rest with a steady glare of everyone who dared utter the boys name afterwards.

The fat man in front of him still entertaining him with his retelling of the story stopped for a short while to give oberyn time to compose himself. The people at the feast, seemed to enjoy the tales as much as he did, since laughing at the expanse of those who were enemies during the rebellion was still considered normal and not improper at least when it came to the second prince of Dorne and at the same time the folks pride at a Dornish boy causing such a stir showed on all their faces.

  
Even lord Daynes face was graced with a small smile, even though both men were quiet aware of the fact that the boy could not possibly be Asharas son, but with such powers of seduction they were at least sure that the boy was a son of Dorne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ned Stark**

This must have been the tenth this month. The tenth visit from one of his bannermen, their sons and daughters. He did have about enough of Lords subtly pointing out his eldest to their daughters and everyone else including themeselves not so sublty staring at his other eldest child.

He had wanted to refuse the Lords after the second incident of a drunken lord making lewd comments about the heat of dornish blood that were surely ment for his son, but after years of not inviting his lords he could not decline his bannermens quests to visit Winterfell, and visiting they did!

Their wine cellars had never been so dry and their food store while being continuously stocked were deminishing as fast as they could be filled. More than not had his wife come complaining to him about the costs of the lords stays and while he could have suffered the loss of gold with dignity, the glances that were thrown at his son served as blows.

Sure he had expected for the lords to shove their daughters at Robb since he was the best match up north and every house wished to establish close ties with the Starks, he had expected that they would shove their oldest sons right in front of Sansa and the younger ones at Aria, but what he hadnt seen coming was one Smalljon Umber slinging his arms around his son Jon and leaning close to his son to whisper in his ears of some dirty tale or another of vistis to brothels while subtly stroking his hand over his sons stomach.

Those actions hab turned his son a deep shade of red and for a moment he had worried that his boy was suffocating until Robb had pulled him away from the Umber boy and dragged him to his table, which was once not the high table since the lords had insisted on letting the children bond over ale and food.

The worst thing was while he seemed to be shocked at the actions transpierring in front of him, no one else seemed to share his thoughts. Catelyn unaware of the implications that lay hidden in the glances of the men surrounding his son was only mad at his bastard steeling the attention from his true born children, Lord Umber was careful not to meet his gaze but didnt call his son out on his actions either and Jon was surprisingly unaware of the wanton glances send his way and seemed to revel innocently in the attention directed at him, thinking the young men were accepting him into their group. His eldest on the other hand seemed to have undestood the implications behind the touches and looks his brother was gaining very well and made sure to stick close to his side for the rest of the evening.

Ned sighed and raised the goblet to his lips and let the taste of the wine calm his nerves. He led the laughter and voices of the others fade and leaned back in his chair. "Lord Stark?".... " Lord Stark?" Ned opened his eyes and turned to his left to find Maester Luwin standing next to him, holding a letter in his outstretched hand towards him, bearing the sigil of house Martell. Ned couldnt quiet tare his eyes away nor just grab the letter, for a moment he simply stared on in disbelief. When he finally took the letter out of the maesters hand a feeling of dred encompassed his entire being as he stared at the sun pierced by a spare.

Another one . Another letter from another house.

All had bared variations of the same message these past month, but never had pne reached him from the south, until now.

 

 

**Jon**

Jon had been enjoying himself immensely these past few months, while the bannermen had visited Winterfell together before that had been years ago when the Greyjoy Rebellion had started, now more and more Lords had come to visit.

While he had been excluded from most of the meals at the beginning, when the Umbers, Karstarks, Mormonts and Cerwyns arrived the Smalljon had insisted he join them at the feast after he had acompanied him and the other sons of Lord Starks bannermen on their hunt.

Allmost all of them had included him in their festivities, with the exception of Theon Greyjoy who had made comments of bastards being no good with any weapon but a knife they could step you in the back with. Robb had made him shut up after that with the loud support of the Umber men who were currently singing of dornish women and hollering loud enough to drown out most of the conversation in the hall.

"How about we leave this place and go to bed Jon, Ser Rodrick wont cut us any slack tomorrow just because we decided to get drunk this evening?" It was Robb who had spoken and who was now staring at him expectingly . And while Jon was quiet unwilling to leave jet he did not have the feeling that it was his place to deny his trueborn brothers request. With a kurt nod he stood with his brother, who was , ever the more vocal one of the two, making languished explanations for them leaving early, or at least earlier than the last couple of heavy drinking guests.

While Robb was busy drinking the last bit of his ale he shared a smile with the rest of the young lords and ladies at the table and then turned to the high table to take his leave. As he approached the table all eyes turned to him. Slightly bowing "Lord Stark, Robb and I would request your leave." "Such a polite one you are, little one, I bet you would love the Umber lands." Snorting loudly and allmost spitting his beer all over the table Lord Karstark turned to the Umber then; " Do you even know what the word means Jon, no, no, a little, docil one like him would do better in Karhorld."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his father turning a particular shade of red. " Or maybe Bear Island, away from leecherous Lords?" Lady Mormont pointed out with raised eyebrows. As Lord Umber was opening his mouth Lord Stark punded his fist on the table in an unlikely display for loss of control "Enough!!!" His fathers voice had turned allmost desperate. Then quickly his father turned to him, only smiled saying "then have a good night Jon, Ser Rodrick expects only the best of you tomorrow."

Jon understood nothing.

"Yes me lord" with a last respectful glance he turned to his brother, half-brother he corrected himself, who was by now standing at the door.

"Come on Jon I do not wish to grow roots!"

While normally not sharing a chamber, with all the visitors present Jon had to move into his brothers much bigger rooms in the family wing. He counted himself one of the lucky ones since Theon was made to share with Smalljon Umber who after Theons accounts not only snored with the ferocity of a bear, but smelled like one as well. He thought Theons complains had less to do with the snoring and more with this making it impossible to invite whores and other girls into his room.

"And how did you like today Jon?" "it was nice." His brother looked at him in a weird way "nothing bothered you?" Confused he looked a Robb "No, why would anything have bothered me?"

Robb blushed with ferocity then "ahh, nothing out of the ordinary, but the men seemed quiet taken with you, did they not."

A seldom big smile graced Jons face at those words "Are you jealous of me?" He teased and Robb laughed uncomfortably

"something like that."

By then they had reached Robbs chambers and continued to step in. He pushed his clothes of so that he only stood in his small clothes while his brother was stiring up the flames in the fire place for the night.

"Dont you have people to do that for you?" With a mocking bow he added "My Lord" Robb turned around at that, laughing and running for his brother. With an undignified squeak, which he will deny ever having made, Robb wresseled him down onto the mattress until he was on top of him and had him pinned. After only little exercise his brother was breathing heavily and staring steadily into his eyes, Robbs being darker than usual. They had done this a thousand times but this time everything seemed to be different, his brother more tense and at the same time less willing to let him go.

Finally Robb seemed to compose himself and rolled of him and began to also ready for bed.

 

 

**Robb Stark**

Everything seemed to have changed these past couple of years. He started notecing different things, like his brother.

Sure he had known that while he was considered handsome, his brother was considered beautiful. With raven hair, moonlight skin, dark eyes and full lips, but he would not have thought that his brothers looks would have effected him so.

He could not stop himself from rubbing his lower half against his allmost fully exposed brother, once , twice, under the pretense of adjusting his grip on the slender wrists he held atop his brothers head. The small happy smile his brother through at him was like cold water.

While he was pretty sure that his brother had matured at the same time as he himself had, the innocent look he through at him, was enough to tell him that he was the only one of the two of them with such thoughts.

Disgusted with himself he rolled of his brother and turned his back on him.

"What is wrong Robb? You have been so different these past months." If that was even possible he stiffened further. "Nothing is different."

He said while throwing a glance at Jon, who had turned onto his side to be able to look at him better and was now buried under a mountain of fures, he turned back again to unbutton his shirt. After he had gotten rid of that as well as his pants, blew out the last of the candles, he moved under the fures as well and faced away from his brother. Only a short while later a tentative hand crept to his side. He shuddered at the touch but turned to face his brother who was looking at him with a somber look and an adorable pout.

Sighing he krept closer to his little brother to pull him into his arms. Jon stiffened at those actions but relaxed after a short while. It felt so right to lay his arms around his little brother, to carass his skin and grip him tightly, he angeled his hip away from jon so he would not feel his growing hardness. His brother did not need to know his sinful thoughts, but he could not help himself and pull his brother even closer. By the gods he could not help himself. Jons breath had by that time evened out, fully content in his brothers warm embrace.

Robb had no such luck, he lay awake for allmost the entire night and as he woke, he was the first one to do so, his penis uncomfortably hard again between his legs. Cursing himself Robb lay on his bed with Jon head on his shoulders. Slowly he reached down between his legs and under his small clothes and gripped his cock in a tight grip. Letting out a shuddering breath he turned his head so he could breath in his brothers smell and spread the precome that had gathered at the tip of his lengh so he could move his hand easier. For a while he kept moving his hand up and down until the knowledge of the one he desired so in his arms overwhelmed him much faster than would have normally been the case. He thought of Jons warm thrick lips around his crock and the boy staring up at him with those innocent eyes hidden behind thick eyelashes.

He gripped Jons hair with his other hand, not enough to wake him but enough to feel the silky texture. In his imagination both of his hands were gripping his brothers head, one tangeled in his hair, the oher gripping his jaw as he fucked his face. He came with a low moan and a full body shudder into his hand. Careful not to wake his brother he extracted himfelf to wash of his hands and get rid of the spoiled chothes.

He should not have bothered for Jon seemed to be a deep sleeper with the help of ale. After he had cleaned up and dressed he looked at the boy sleeping in his bed, how much easier his life could be if his brother wasn't his brother and if he weren't male. Robb, scolded himself for the thoughts in his head for they were unfair towards his little sibling, he walked back to the bed to wake his brother for training.

It was still early, the sun barely risen, but soon the castle would be bustling with activity and they would be expected in the courtyard.


	3. The Umbers (when they first arrived)

**Jon “The Greatjon” Umber**

A lot of ravens had been flying between Karhold and Winterfell.

Not that his family had spies watching House Stark, but keeping an eye on the on goings in the North was part of his responsibilities as a northern Lord. So if he had been at White Harbor at the same time as Lord Stark decided to visit to discuss future trade between Dorne and the North, well that was just a coincidence.

His intentions by staying close to the ongoing conversations between Lord Stark and other northern Lords were pure. He had a son, Lord Stark had a daughter, Lord Stark had a son and he had a daughter; one of the two options needed to be realized, and for that to happen he needed to pay attention to the competition.

Funnily enough Lord Manderly`s grandson and -daughters turned out to be none. It only took a few minutes to decide that the Manderly children were unworthy of either marriage proposal to Lord Stark. Why? Well, the green hair of one daughter, and the lustful gazes of the second one towards the female population of the castle staff sent Lord Stark running for the Hills, long before the ugly face of Wendel Manderly could have done so.

Needless to say he was happy, especially when he noticed the strained gaze of Lord Manderly upon his brood. The man was to ambitious for his liking. He had wealth already, and now they wanted power too?

A match to House Stark or House Manderly was worth much more to House Umber or House Karstark after all. For their holdfasts lay further North, and would be hit hard by the eventual winter. It was important for House Umber to get a foot in the door before House Karstark or any other House could accomplish just that.

So what if Robb Stark was only two and ten names days old? And his sister younger. A lot of betrothals were made at that age. And he wouldn`t marry his son to a child in any case.

So he followed Lord Stark back to Winterfell to gauge out potential future goodsons or -daughters and get the conversation with Lord Stark going.

Upon reaching Winterfell he suddenly understood what Lord Manderly must have felt like. The young Robb Stark even though he showed signs of growing tall and strong did unfortunately not inherit the bulk of Brandon Stark, his uncle, and Lord Umber knew that for various reasons that would exclude his robust daughter from any potential match with the heir. He already loathed Lord Karstarks smug impression when he realized this.

And Sansa Stark?, well, he would never say this out loud, but even though she seemed like a sweet girl, she was a disappointment. He had heard rumors, of Lord Starks child being a true Northern Beauty, thick dark hair, dark eyes, gray like her fathers, that shown violet in the sunlight, a wildness to her that was only leveled by her grace and kindness.

Instead he encounters a sweet southern summer child, with sweet southern coloring and sweet southern dreams. She would never be the future lady of Last Hearth, so much was apparent upon seeing her. Well maybe he would have to write to Lord Manderly and inquire about a certain lady with green hair after all.

Watching Lord Starks children he secretly cursed Lady Forrester for exaggerating to much when gossiping with his lady wife. “My Lady wife, I believe Lady Forrester deserves a scolding for fooling us into thinking we might find the future Lady Umber in Sansa Stark.”

His Lady turned to him with a confused expression, only to burst out laughing, drawing the attention of Lord Stark. Apologizing for the sudden outburst she turned to whisper in his ear.

“ Oh dear, I fear I am responsible for this confusion, when Lady Forrester spoke of the little Winter Rose growing in Winterfell, she was not speaking of Sansa Stark…” she leaned in further, as if what she was about to say was treasonous “she spoke of Jon Snow, Ned`s bastard, he is of an age with his heir, but is said to be fairer than even the Lady Lyanna was.”

Shocked he turned to his wife. “ A boy?”

His wife`s eyes shown with obvious amusement. “ Aye, a boy, a bastard at that, but does it surprise you with who was rumored to be his mother? I think he might just be perfect to have at Last Hearth.”

“ Are you crazy woman? A boy? Do you imagine dressing him up in a dress might just fool our son into thinking him a girl? And what about succession, what of marriage, the Old Gods would never…”

His wife leveled him with a glare that stopped him from breathing, coloring his face red. “We have a daughter whose sons could inherit, since the boy would obviously not be a match for her. Also you forget Jonnel and Ryles. If there is a chance for a match with House Stark, we should take it, and by what I hear our Jon will be the smallest obstacle there. The boy is said to entice all men and women upon sight, and whatever you may think of Elissa Forrester, she is not a liar. And our son, well…. I wouldn`t be to surprised if he actually one day walked into the forest to try and fuck a bear in a drunken stupor, he is your son after all.” Sputtering he turned back to facing the hall moodily.

He had to give it to his wife, bringing up Jonnel and Ryles made him think about the endeavor. Both a symbol of desperation and love in the North, their story was probably the most retold. House Umber and House Forrester at the brink of extinction had married their only children to each other to bind their Houses and defeat House Bolton. They were gifted with two children, born at once, that would end up continuing one House respectably. Their story ended in tragedy, when Jonnel was taken prisoner after a battle, strapped to a cross and flayed. Upon seeing his love burning on the field, Ryles Umber overcome with grieve and anger slaughtered everyone that crossed his path and upon realizing that the enemy had been defeated rammed himself into his own sword in a desperate attempt to be reunited with his lover. The enemy defeated, but their leaders dead, the armies went home after burring the couple upon the battle field. Their children raised apart, in different castles were told never to forget their story. There were a lot of songs written about Jonnel and Ryles, but most got one detail very wrong, for within the records of House Umber and House Forrester, both Jonnel and Ryles were marked as men, and their children as trueborn. The two Houses had long since agreed that two surrogate mothers that gave birth at the same time were the source of the heirs to both Houses, but some questions remained, and some people surrounding Ironrath that seemed older that the old gods themselves remained stoic in their believe that even though a man, Jonnel had been the mother to the children, and the marriage blessed by the Gods.

“Lord Stark, I heard such sweet things of your son Jon from my friend Elissa Forrester, but he seems to be missing from this feast? I would have loved to meet all your children so much Lord Stark.” He whipped his head around just to catch a sly smile on his wife`s face, grunting he turned to Lord Stark.

Upon meeting his eyes Lord Starks mood seemed to turn from relaxed to angry and guarded. “ I fear my son isn`t feeling well.”

“ Still? I had heard he has almost not been seen by any guests at all for many moons, I hope it is nothing serious?” At the fake sound of concern coming from his wife, he couldn`t help but snort, for which he received a vicious kick underneath the table.

Grinding his teeth and clenching his fists Lord Stark answered in a low growl “ I`m sure its just the many people coming to the castle that make him weary, so many visitors can be overwhelming very quickly.”

Grinning, his wife turned to him; and he had to confess, he was intrigued.

 

Upon seeing the child sitting in the glass gardens the very next day, Lord and Lady Umber returned to Last Hearth in all haste, just to drag their son back to Winterfell.

A lot of ravens had been flying between Karhold and Winterfell. But as Lord Umber saw the future Lord of Winterfell following a boy whore, with black hair, dark eyes and light skin, up the stairs of a brothel in Wintertown, he couldn`t help but smirk at any attempts of Lord Karstark to try and secure a betrothal between Robb Stark and his daughter Alys.

 

**Jon “ the Smalljon” Umber**

A lot of ravens had been flying between Karhold and Winterfell.

That’s how his father justified dragging him away from hunting wildlings in the woods.

Not that his sister fared any better, as their mother sealed her in a dress, the woman looked like she wanted to drink a bottle of poison to end her misery.

He understood his sister, she was ugly as shit after all, and a dress revealing her cleavage didn’t change that. Not that sharing this had earned him any points as she ran off to their mother, fake tears streaming down her eyes. Obviously fake, for as soon as his father screamed at him to get off the horse and walk the rest of the way, she stopped crying instantly and gave him an evil smirk instead.

He had never been prouder of her, but he also pitied the man that would eventually have to marry her.

And if that hadn`t been punishment enough, he was forced to walk his sister through the glass gardens every day. In summer the glass gardens grew southern flowers, not food, since corn and other things could grow outside now. He walked around the gardens, having lost his sister at a section that held roses.

Not that looking at flowers was so bad, but it wasn’t interesting either. At least until he had quiet literally run into the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes upon. Looking down upon the figure now sitting in the dirt, he offered a hand to help her up

“My lady I do apologize profoundly for...” His hand was slapped away angrily as a voice squeaked with indignation “ I`m not a lady!”

Staring down, his mouth hanging open Jon didn`t know how to respond to that. He was a bit shocked at the fact that his mind seemed to care very little for that revelation, as he strained to be closer to this enticing creature. Maybe it was his fifteen years of age that made it so. Certain urges had been stronger for awhile now, and in his defense, the boy looked quiet striking, even if a bit smaller and younger than him. “I`m sorry I thought…”

Sighing the boy huffed out a breath “I know, many people think that.” Brushing of his trousers, it was apparent the boy was wearing riding clothes. Upon seeing the boots and trousers, he grabbed the chance by its head;

“ Would you mind if I came with you, riding I mean, my name is Jon Umber, I haven`t been to Winterfell often enough to know good riding routs and I could use a chance to escape the scrutiny my parents.”

“Another Jon.”

“wha..”

” My name… its also Jon…” blushing the boy sputtered upon realizing how childish his response had been.

“But yes you can accompany me my Lord” “Just Jon, my father yet lives and we are northern after all, we don`t do well with propriety and all that other southern bullshit.”

The boy smiled up at him, “Aye I guess so, I`ve met your parents, they don`t seem to like all that either. I was actually supposed to go riding with my brother Robb, but he`s busy with Lord Stark.”

Realization dawned on Jon as he heard those words, and he could have cursed himself already for causing himself such misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Umbers as well as Jon are a bit OC


End file.
